I am still with you, and so I shall be for ever
by QueenLloyd
Summary: Recueil de One Shoots sur le UKUS. RatedM pour les lemons à venir !
1. Happy Birthday Arthur !

**DISCLAIMER :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de APH !

Juste à temps pour l'anniversaire de mon cher Arthur d'amour ! Enjoy :)

* * *

Alfred désespérait. On était le 22 avril et rien ne se passait comme il voulait. Rien n'était encore correctement en place pour le lendemain. Il tenait à ce tout soit parfait, et c'était visiblement très mal parti. Pourtant, il avait son fidèle Toris avec lui pour l'aider à la tâche. Certes, Feliks, qui l'avait accompagné, n'était pas d'un grand secours, et était même un certain handicap, mais il avait cru qu'ils y arriveraient quand même. Au final, c'était loin d'être le cas.

« Non, mais, ces décorations, c'est genre, très moche, tu sais, Alfred ? »

L'américain se mordit la langue très fort.

« Ça manque, genre, totalement de rose. »

Le lituanien arriva à temps pour intercepter le polonais qui s'apprêtait à colorier les banderoles en fuchsia. Il l'envoya surveiller l'arrosage des fleurs dans le jardin, et Alfred poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il remercia silencieusement Toris et se remit à accrocher les longues bandes de papier aux murs du salon. L'heure tournait et il sentait la pression monter. Monter jusqu'à l'étrangler.

« Alfred, on va y arriver. »

Il sourit à son ami. Il admirait la tranquillité du lituanien au plus haut point. Il sentit son anxiété s'évaporer doucement, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit soudainement. _America Fuck Yeah_ de Team America le fit sursauter ; l'image de l'appelant lui fit un nœud dans l'estomac.

« HÉ BABE !

- Alfred. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Ce que tu es rabat-joie, Artie.

- Ne m'app… Hum. J'appelais pour savoir si ça allait, si tu n'avais pas trop froid. »

Alfred se figea en voyant rentrer Feliks. Toris sauta sur celui-ci, lui mit la main sur la bouche avant de le traîner dehors, à nouveau. L'américain laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui, Artie, ça va, je survis à la neige. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi, Alfred. On se voit demain.

- Je me suis débrouillé pour avoir un vol pour Londres demain, à la même heure que toi. Donc, on se retrouve à Heathrow, à 22h30.

- Ah mais j'ai pris un autre vol… J'arrive plus tôt. Je serai là à 18h.

- AAAAH ! »

Un blanc.

« Alfred, ça va pas ?

- Arthur, tu abuses, j'avais calculé pour qu'on se retrouve de manière romantique ! »

Alfred aurait pu jurer sentir l'autre rougir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ça me touche Alfred, mais maintenant c'est fait… C'est pas grave, je rentrerai attendre jusqu'à 22h30 et je ressortirai te prendre quand tu arrives.

- Hum… D'accord.

- Ne boudes pas !

- Je ne boude pas !

- Bon… Alors je te laisse. J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler avec Francis avant de repartir demain. Passe une bonne soirée, Alfred.

- Love you babe !

- Humpf… Love you too. »

Alfred raccrocha et tapa directement un autre numéro sur son téléphone.

« L'amour à l'appareil, je vous écoute ?

- _Bonjour, Francis._

- Oh ! Bonjour, Alfred. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai besoin que tu termines le gâteau un peu plus rapidement que prévu. Et j'ai aussi besoin que demain, tu te ramènes pour avant 18h, heure de Londres.

- Oh. Bien sûr, pas de problèmes… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Arthur a pris un autre vol qui arrive plus tôt.

- Merde. Il ne m'a rien dit.

- Je doute qu'il pense qu'on organise quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Je suis censé être chez Matthew, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, évidemment ! Je lui ai même confirmé ! Et Matthew aussi.

- Alors tout va bien. Matthew va venir ?

- Oui, il arrive demain matin chez moi. Il va falloir que je change son billet aussi…

- Je suis désolé, Francis.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si Artie préfère Big Smoke à Paris.

- Certes… Bon, je viens de l'avoir, il m'a dit qu'il avait des trucs à voir avec toi ce soir, donc je vais te laisser avant qu'il ne te trouve au téléphone avec moi !

- Pas de problèmes, Alfred. Je m'occupe du gâteau et je serai à Londres en début d'après-midi avec Mattie. Passe une bonne soirée !

- Merci, Francis, toi aussi ! »

Alfred posa son iPhone sur la table et tapa contre le carreau de la vitre. Toris rentra en tenant toujours Feliks bâillonné contre lui. L'américain les contempla d'un regard vide, pâle comme la mort. Le lituanien se lança, d'une voix hésitante :

« Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Il prend un vol plus tôt. Il arrive à 18h.

- Ah.

- Ce qui est génial, d'un côté. Je ne vais pas avoir à jouer la comédie d'arriver en même temps que lui à l'aéroport, ni à faire semblant de n'avoir rien préparer, et donc me retenir de rire… Là, il va arriver et SURPRISE ! Mais on sera jamais prêt pour demain. On sera jamais prêt… »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, abattu. Toris relâcha le polonais, qui se frotta la bouche, mécontent. Il avait, genre, totalement abîmé ses magnifiques lèvres. Et Arthur avait, genre, totalement détruit l'humeur d'Alfred. C'était donc, genre, totalement de son devoir de remettre les choses en ordre.

« Tu te laisses, genre, totalement abattre, Al. Genre, t'es pas la première puissance mondiale. Genre, t'es ridicule. Genre, Toris et moi, on va t'aider à satisfaire ton Roméo-Arthur. Genre, c'est ma nouvelle mission divine. »

Le lituanien le regarda, complètement ébahi. L'américain, de même.

« Allez, on se secoue les loques ! »

Et au final, ce fut grâce à Feliks que les préparatifs furent terminées pour le 23 avril, à 17h55, sans trop de rose, au plus grand soulagement d'Alfred et de Toris. Francis posa le gigantesque gâteau de trois étages à la framboise et à la crème sur la table. Ludwig tapa sur les doigts de Feliciano qui voulut s'attaquer au glaçage. Roderich empêcha Gilbert de commencer les bières. Matthew laissa gambader Kumajiro ; celui-ci alla trouver compagnie et caresses en la personne d'Ivan. Antonio posa un panier de tomates sur la table ; il se fit engueuler par Lovino et Feliciano commença à pleurer, Lovino le suivit. L'espagnol et l'allemand consolèrent leur italien respectif. Toris plaça les couverts, les assiettes et les serviettes sur la table et Feliks, satisfait de son travail, se munit d'un chapeau en carton pointu - rose, bien sûr.

Alfred sourit. C'était parfait.

* * *

Le vol Paris-Londres avait semblé durer une éternité. Arthur se massa les tempes. Francis l'avait éjecté à Roissy aux alentours de midi avant de disparaître dans la foule. Il comprenait qu'il voulait profiter un peu de son canadien, mais il trouvait cela un peu malpoli tout de même. Surtout que c'était son anniversaire. Mais personne ne s'en rappelait jamais. Même pas ses propres citoyens. Ils préféraient fêter la Saint-Patrick. La Saint-Georges ne trouvait pas vraiment grâce à leurs yeux. Il soupira en appuyant la vitre contre le hublot. En fait, il se foutait que le français ne se souvienne pas de son anniversaire. Il espérait qu'Alfred ne l'oublie pas. Ce dont il doutait.

Il prit un taxi et regarda Londres défiler. Il couva du regard sa précieuse Big Ben et le Palais de Westminster. Ce qu'il aimait sa capitale. Mais il préférait vivre en dehors de l'agitation. Il préférait surtout vivre avec de la verdure autour de lui.

* * *

« TOUT LE MONDE EST PRÊT ?!

- Alfred, s'il est derrière la porte, il va t'entendre.

- Il n'est pas derrière la porte ! »

Alfred ouvrit la porte sur le vide, pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Bon, quand il arrive, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On crie **« SURPRISE ARTHUR »** !

- Non, Feliciano, on ne fait rien tant qu'il n'a pas allumé la lumière.

- Pourquoi ? Il pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque, ça serait marrant.

- Lovi, tu n'es pas gentil… Mais tellement mignon !

- Antonio, tu refais ça en public, je te castre en privé.

- Violent.

- On t'a sonné, Francis ?

- Gilbert, protège-moi.

- Francis, pourquoi tu me demandes pas à moi, **TON PETIT AMI**, de te protéger ?

- Hum, Matthew, je ne suis pas responsable de ce que dit ton français.

- Comment tu parles de mon français ?!

- Bruder, Matthew, on se calme !

- Vous êtes insortables, ce n'est pas possible !

- Hé, oh, le pianiste a élevé la voix !

- Bruder, arrête.

- Allons, faites comme moi et Ivan, souriez !

- On veut pas sourire comme toi, imbécile.

- Lovi… »

Toris, Feliks et Alfred regardaient la scène, médusés, sans une once d'espoir. L'américain soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui.

« C'est pas compliqué, quand il allume la lumière, on crie tous « Surprise ». Je crois qu'on peut pas faire plus simple. Compris ?

- _Ve~_ Compris Alfred !

- Bon, silence, maintenant. Cachez-vous. »

Feliciano sauta dans les bras de Ludwig, qui partit se cacher derrière le canapé. Antonio attrapa Lovino dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans la cuisine sous les cris indignés de l'italien. Matthew se mit tranquillement sur le canapé ; de toute façon, personne ne le voyait jamais - à part Francis, bien sûr. Celui-ci se mit derrière une porte. Gilbert se planqua derrière une plante - idée peu efficace. Ivan partit en sifflotant dans les toilettes. Roderich trouva refuge dans la pièce qui faisait office la bibliothèque. Toris fut traîné par Feliks dans le bureau et Alfred se mit derrière le meuble de l'entrée. Il regarda tous les autres pour voir s'il avait à conseiller l'un ou l'autre de se rapprocher ou quoi que ce soit ; il n'avait pas besoin. Il éteint la lumière.

« _Ve~_ Ludwig, j'ai peur du noir.

- Chut, Feli !

- Feliciano, tu es une poule mouillée.

- Lovi, ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère !

- Je lui parle comme je veux !

- Taisez-vous, imbéciles !

- Ouuuuuh, deuxième fois que le musicien l'ouvre !

- Bruder.

- West ?

- Ferme-la.

- Ouuuuuh, ça m'aurait pas plu !

- Francis, toi aussi.

- Mattie, ils sont pas gentils avec moi !

- Va voir Gilbert.

- Oh, le bonhomme des neiges est vexé ?

- Gilbert, appelle encore une fois mon Mattie un bonhomme de neige, et je t'expédie dans un endroit très très froid sans billet de retour.

- Da, venez chez moi. Je m'ennuie tout seul. »

Silence de mort.

« Merci, Ivan.

- De rien, Alfred. »

Le bruit d'un taxi se fit entendre. Pour palier à toute éventualité que Feliciano fasse foirer le plan, Ludwig mit sa main sur la bouche du petit italien. Un _Ve~_ étouffé se fit entendre, mais rien de dramatique. Alfred attendait avec une boule d'anticipation et d'excitation à la fois. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Moment de flottement. Puis, la lumière s'alluma, dévoilant un Arthur fatigué.

« **SURPRISEEEEEEEEE !** »

Tout le monde sortit de sa cachette en hurlant et gesticulant ; sauf Roderich, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas son genre. Arthur frôla la crise cardiaque. Avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, qui se mua bientôt en larmes. Alfred le pris dans ses bras.

« Tu avais tout manigancé depuis le début, salaud… »

L'américain lui répondit par un sourire lumineux. Et Gilbert déboucha le champagne.


	2. Happy Birthday Arthur ! Part2

**Voici (enfin !) la suite de l'anniversaire de mon cher Arthur ! Ça vous semblait incomplet, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ça méritait une suite, non ? Non ? ... *part se cacher très loin* Hope you'll enjoy sweeties :3**

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla le lendemain, il se jura de ne plus jamais boire. Il se tourna vers l'américain qui dormait - bavait - à ses côtés, et essaya de se remémorer sa soirée. Soirée qui avait viré en beuverie générale. Il grimaça. Apparemment, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Francis avait amené une caisse pleine de Pol-Roger pour l'occasion. Et Arthur aime le Pol-Roger. Un peu trop même. Il se frotta les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Il remarqua les pétales de roses un peu partout par terre, un peu partout sur le couvre-lit, un peu partout sur les tables de chevet. Il détailla les bougies, aux quatre coins de la pièce, qui s'étaient consumées pendant la nuit. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Ça avait été un super anniversaire.

* * *

« KIKU ! Tu es en retard ! Vas-y entre, viens !

- Je suis infiniment désolé, Alfred-san, je n'ai pas eu ton message à temps et je n'ai pas pu changer mon billet pour venir plus tôt…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Va plutôt voir le _birthday-boy_ ! »

Le japonais s'inclina respectueusement et partit timidement en direction du salon, un énorme paquet dans les mains. Les japonais, et leurs étiquettes… Alfred referma de moitié la porte avant d'apercevoir Erzsébet qui arrivait en courant, une poêle lustrée bien en main. Une poêle. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Foutus européens.

« Dis moi que Gilbert n'a pas emmerdé Roderich.

- Hum, non, Erzsébet. Bonsoir.

- Oh oui, bonsoir. »

Elle passa en coup de vent devant lui. Il soupira et referma la porte. Sur Peter.

« Aïe ! Alfred !

- Oups, Peter, désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Quand je serai une nation, tout le monde me verra. Même toi ! »

L'américain poussa un nouveau soupir avant de faire rentrer le jeune garçon, qui fut suivit de près par la mignonne petite Kaelin. Trop de Commonwealth pour lui.

Tiens, justement, en parlant de Commonwealth.

« Salut, gamin. »

Alfred réprima un frisson en voyant apparaître le roux flamboyant devant lui.

« Bonsoir, Alistair. »

L'écossais en face de lui le gratifia d'un sourire étrange : moitié rayonnant, moitié sadique. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, qu'il cracha au visage de l'américain.

« Je peux entrer souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mon _little bro_ ?

- Ally, ne sois pas si antipathique ! »

La région corse venait entre temps de sortir de nul part et était arrivée en courant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à courir ? Bref. Elle se jeta au cou d'Alfred, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Al ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir ! »

L'américain se détendit à la vue du sourire sincère de la méditerranéenne et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue. Enfin quelqu'un d'à peu près normal.

« Moi aussi, USS ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Alistair, après un regard désapprobateur - jaloux ? -, se faufila à l'intérieur. Luna le suivit du regard, un rictus sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Fais pas cette tête, il t'apprécie, je te jure ! Enfin. Il commence. C'est un grand frère après tout. Faut lui laisser encore un peu de temps.

- Ça fait soixante dix ans que je suis avec Arthur, Lù.

- Oui, bon… Avec un peu de chance, il va partir boire avec Francè. Je vais essayer de l'empêcher de boire trop, qu'il n'aille pas chanter _Flower of Scotland_. Je lui ai fait promettre qu'il ne la chanterait pas, mais sait-on jamais.

- Je te fais confiance. Tu sais si les autres frères vont passer ?

- J'en sais foutre rien, je suis désolée.

- Pas grave. Allé, file. »

La corse ne se fit pas prier et rentra se mettre au chaud. Cette fois-ci, Alfred referma la porte pour de bon et la suivit dans le salon, où les choses commençaient à s'animer sérieusement. Gilbert dansait sur la table, un bière à la main.

« Ivan, surveille ton copain !

- Il est grand, il n'a pas besoin d'être materné.

- JE SUIS TROP AWESOME POUR ÊTRE MATERNÉ MON GARS !

- Mais on n'est jamais trop grand pour être puni, da ? »

Gilbert redescendit calmement de la table. Alfred explosa de rire. Les cadeaux commençaient à s'entasser dans un coin de la pièce et l'américain eut la bonne idée de tous les emmener dans la chambre d'ami. Puis, il revint assister au spectacle en s'installant confortablement sur le peu de place qu'il restait sur le canapé. Pour être à nouveau interrompu par des coups à la porte d'entrée. Il poussa un grognement et fit signe à Arthur d'y aller à sa place. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUR !

- TU ES VIEUX TUTUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! »

Alfred sourit. Ces membres du Commonwealth. Tous des fous aux sourcils surdimensionnés. Le britannique revint dans le salon avec un australien et un néo-zélandais accrochés à lui. Il avait l'air irrité et ennuyé ; mais l'américain savait qu'en réalité, il était plus que touché. Il se leva pour mettre à l'abri les nouveaux cadeaux. Ludwig empêchait toujours Feliciano d'attaquer le gâteau avant tout le monde et Ivan avait capturé et immobilisé Gilbert dans un coin en chantant Kolkolkol, car celui-ci avait remis en question son autorité. Mal de crâne. Nouveau coup à la porte. Il partit ouvrir, pour trouver un asiatique un peu perdu.

« Li Xiao ! Tu es venu finalement ?

- J'ai décidé d'accompagner mon vieux maître.

- Hum mais… Où est ton… vieux maître ?

- C'est une bonne question.

- Ah. Bon, et bien entre…

- Merci.

- Mais pas de feux d'artifices !

- On verra. »

Alfred se frotta les tempes en anticipant le massacre à venir. Il partit dans la cuisine et ramena les bougies pour se rendre utile. Mais il fut saisit par un dilemme : fallait-il commencer, même sans le vieux maître ? Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'y penser que d'autres coups sur la porte se firent entendre.

« Opium mérite quand même que je passe, aru !

- Yao ! J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose !

- C'est ce petit immature de Li Xiao… Il m'a oublié à l'aéroport, aru !

- Ah.

- Bon, où est Opium, aru ? »

Le chinois passa devant lui en coup de vent. Il essaya d'analyser la phrase : oublier à l'aéroport. Comment peut-on oublier quelqu'un qu'on accompagne ?! Il soupira et retourna dans le salon. Il entreprit de planter toutes les bougies dans les framboises une par une. Ce qui aviva la colère de Francis.

« ALFRED QUE FAIS-TU ?!

- Hum, je mets les bougies ?

- Tu es en train de défigurer mon œuvre d'art ! Les américains sont insensibles à la beauté et l'élégance française, nom de dieu…

- Alfred t'embête mon Francis ?

- Non non c'est bon Mattie, ce n'est rien !

- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux.

- D'où sors-tu cette crosse de hockey ?! »

L'américain décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et continua sa besogne. Après tout, Matthew pouvait la lui casser sur le dos que cela ne lui ferait rien. Par on ne sait quel miracle, ce fut Alistair qui intervint et emmena loin de lui le canadien hyper-protecteur. Il remercia intérieurement le roux, qui pourtant ne l'appréciait guère. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré : _Alors c__'__est toi, Alfred ? Celui qui a fait autant souffrir mon Arthur ? Alors __é__coute-moi bien, gamin : je n__'__autorise personne __à __faire du mal __à __mon petit fr__è__re ! Il n__'__y a que moi qui est le droit._

Étrange façon d'accueillir son beau-frère.

Il secoua la tête et chercha de quoi allumer les bougies. Un Zippo bleu marine apparu comme par enchantement devant lui ; l'écossais avait toujours son étrange sourire. Alfred essaya de s'en saisir, mais Alistair esquivait. Luna sortit une nouvelle fois de nul part et le lui prit des mains. Elle tua du regard son copain et le tendit à l'américain, qui la remercia dans un murmure. Elle attrapa le bras de l'écossais pour le traîner au loin. Lovino s'était mis à crier sur Antonio, qui criait lui-même : J'suis pas bourrée ! Francis passa derrière l'espagnol et lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui lui valut d'être pourchassé à travers le salon par l'italien furax ; _Y A QUE MOI QUI AIT LE DROIT DE FRAPPER LE TOMATO BASTARD !_

Alfred soupira. C'était quoi cette manie de proclamer son seul droit de frapper la personne que l'on aime ? Jamais il ne pourrait frapper Arthur. En parlant de ça, où était passé Arthur ? Il le chercha des yeux dans la pièce agitée, sans succès. Il avait presque fini d'allumer les bougies et ce serait bientôt l'heure de les souffler. Mais où était-il ? Il abandonna son poste à Ludwig, qui était le seul à qui il pouvait faire confiance ; pour allumer les bougies, et pour empêcher les mains baladeuses de s'attaquer à la garniture. Il passa devant Gilbert qui tapotait gentiment le crâne de son russe pour essayer de le convaincre de le lâcher. Il passa devant Feliciano qui parlait de _PASTAAAA~_ à Toris et Feliks - qui avaient l'air plutôt passionné, il faut le dire. Il passa devant Yao qui prodiguait des conseils zens à Erzsébet pour canaliser sa colère. Il passa devant Matthew qui était en train de se faire embêter par Alistair et Luna. Il passa devant tous les invités, mais toujours pas d'Arthur en vue.

Il finit par sortir dehors et trouva son anglais allongé sur la pelouse en compagnie du jeune hongkongais. Il s'assit un peu plus loin, et décida d'écouter leur conversation, étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de sa présence.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu Leon. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

- Moi non plus, en fait.

- Il faut dire qu'on ne s'est pas quitté en très bons termes.

- Ouais. Je t'en veux pas. Faut dire que je t'en ai fais baver, aussi.

- Petit con, va.

- Hé hé. Je t'en ai totalement fais baver, vieux fossile.

- Vieux fossile, vieux fossile. Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge.

- Non. Je suis asiatique. Je resterai éternellement jeune.

- Avec d'éternels gros sourcils…

- C'était vraiment salaud de ta part, je le méritais totalement pas.

- Oh si.

- Oh non.

- Oh si.

- Oh non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. Bref, tu m'as emmené dehors pourquoi au juste ?

- Ha ha ha. Ça va te plaire. »

Alfred le sentit mal. Très mal. Et il eut raison.

Un gigantesque feu d'artifice explosa devant la maison. _Joyeux anniversaire l__'__anc__ê__tre_ se forma en lettres de feu, suivit de près par un Union Jack flamboyant. Arthur avait sauté en l'air et se tenait le cœur, comme proche de la crise cardiaque. Li Xiao était agité d'une crise de fou rire. Et Alfred ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre, signalant enfin sa présence. L'anglais lui lança un regard de tueur.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là, Alfred ?!

- Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je vais appeler ce grand gaillard Leon. Leon, je te veux pour mon anniversaire, c'est compris ?

- J'en suis totalement honoré.

- Allé, viens Artie, c'est l'heure de souffler les bougies.

- Hum. Bon, et bien Leon… Merci. Je suppose ?

- De rien, _Artie_. »

L'anglais assassina une nouvelle fois du regard l'américain, toujours à moitié hilare et entra dans sa maison, qui ressemblait à présent à un zoo en folie.

Gilbert était toujours dans les bras d'Ivan, une bosse sur le crâne, venant sûrement d'une malencontreuse rencontre avec une poêle, qui était sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois emmerdé Roderich. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était assis, ne bougeait plus et était câliné par une Erzsébet aux abois. Les deux couples se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Kiku avait, semble-t-il, sauvé Matthew de l'écossais et de la corse, et lui tenait à présent compagnie. Alistair était parti boire avec Francis et Antonio, tandis que Luna avait rejoint Feliciano et la conversation _PASTAAAA~_, à laquelle s'était ajouté Yao, qui insultait Marco Polo de lui avoir volé le secret des pâtes. Lovino surveillait la consommation d'alcool de son espagnol d'un œil mauvais, avant de poursuivre Ludwig à travers la pièce en lui jetant des tomates dessus. Liam et Toby protégèrent le pauvre allemand de la folie italienne, qui se répandit en lamentations à propos du fait que les tomates pouvaient se révéler aussi dures que ses patates nationales. Ce à quoi répondit Lovino en hurlant : _C__'__EST UNE ESP__È__CE SP__É__CIALE QUE JE FAIS POUSSER RIEN QUE POUR TOI POTATO BASTARD !_ Feliciano tenta de calmer son frère, sans succès. Les deux furent finalement maîtrisés par une Luna pour le moins irritée qui les attrapa chacun par une oreille, avant de les tendre à leur copain respectif. Peter et Kaelin n'en perdirent pas une miette et filmèrent le tout avec une caméra. Arthur et Alfred soupirèrent en cœur.

Et toute la nuit, cela avait était comme ça.

* * *

Finalement, aux environs de quatre heures du matin, les derniers invités s'en allèrent, et Arthur put enfin se retrouver seul avec Alfred. Ce dernier avait son éternel sourire lumineux, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus scintillaient derrière ses lunettes. Arthur les lui enleva lentement, et l'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de son amant.

« Tes yeux sont d'une trop belle couleur pour que tu les cache. »

Alfred eut un doux sourire.

« Et en plus, ça te rajeunit. »

Alfred grimaça, voyant venir la suite.

« Ce que je suis vieuuuuuuuuuux… »

Arthur avait encore un peu trop bu, évidemment.

« Je suis un cougar…

- On dit _puma_, pour un homme.

- Je suis un pumaaaaaaaaaaa. »

Alfred avait parlé avant de réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée en soi.

« Mais non. On ouvre tes cadeaux ?

- Plus tard… Laisse moi mourir un peu… »

Ok.

« On va se coucher alors ? »

Mais déjà, Arthur ronflait sur le canapé. Alfred soupira. Lui qui avait préparé la chambre de manière romantique, avec des pétales de fleurs partout, des bougies et _tutti quanti_… Tant pis, ça attendra le lendemain. Voir même le surlendemain. Il s'était assuré auprès de David Cameron qu'Arthur aurait sa semaine de libre. Et il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Obama. Une semaine romantique en Angleterre, que demander de mieux ? Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, pour voir la pluie tomber à torrent. Aux Bahamas, ça aurait été peut être mieux, en fait. Il porta l'anglais jusqu'à leur lit et le coucha, avant de retourner nettoyer un peu le bordel du salon. Il abandonna prématurément devant la montagne de choses à faire, et partit se coucher aussi.

—

Arthur se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il se fit un thé - bénit soit le thé - et avala avec, deux Dolipranes. Il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Seigneur, quel soirée. Il ouvrit un œil et vit l'état de son salon. Il le referma et poussa un autre soupir. Avant de ranger, il allait voir ses cadeaux. Il avait été trop occupé pour les ouvrir, la veille, et s'était contenté de remercier tout le monde, sans savoir s'il faisait bien.

Le britannique alla dans la chambre d'ami, tira une chaise près du tas de cadeaux, s'assit en tanguant légèrement, se saisit du premier et déchira l'emballage : Ivan lui avait offert un coffret avec trois bouteilles de Vodka Kauffman. Il réprima une remontée d'acide dans sa gorge et le reposa. Il attrapa le second présent et eut la respiration coupée ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si lourd. Il venait apparemment de Gilbert, si on se fiait à la carte : 'De la part de l'Awesome-Moi au Moins-Awesome-Toi : _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps. T'étais un bon adversaire, tu sais ? Pas aussi bon que moi, mais bon quand même !'. Il soupira, ouvrit le paquet et trouva une épée de l'ordre des Chevaliers Teutoniques, comme on en faisait plus. La fameuse croix sur le pommeau était en obsidienne et le reste était en ivoire. Il souffla d'admiration, la manipula quelques instants dans les airs en se remémorant ses intenses moments de pirateries et de victoires, avant de la reposer délicatement, après avoir manqué d'exploser le lustre.

Le troisième venait de Kiku, il s'agissait d'un grand carton. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un kimono en soie crème, brodé d'un lion, d'une multitude de fleurs de cerisier et de ses initiales en doré. Il voulut le mettre, mais se retint : il lui fallait encore prendre une douche et il s'en voudrait de salir un si magnifique présent. Il le posa soigneusement à côté de lui. Ce qui accompagnait l'habit était beaucoup plus volumineux : trois pots contenant chacun un bonsaï (respectivement, un cerisier, un pin blanc et un olivier), ainsi qu'un jardin japonais miniature avec sa petite cascade et une bouteille de saké. La note qui accompagnait le tout était des plus simples : 'En souvenir de notre alliance, et parce tu resteras toujours mon ami Arthur-san, voici quelques éléments qui te permettront de te détendre. Je sais que tu en as grand besoin avec Alfred-san. Joyeux Anniversaire !'. Il rit doucement, remit le tout dans le carton qu'il poussa avec les autres cadeaux et attrapa un quatrième paquet.

Celui-ci venait de Luna. Il contenait une bouteille de Whisky P&M Single Malt, un vieux sextant et une vieille bourse de cuir, qui contenait elle-même une dizaine de vieilles pièces. Il en prit quelques une et les contempla longuement : elles portaient toutes d'un côté les armes du Royaume de Corse, et de l'autre la figure du roi George III. Il sourit, et lut la note qui accompagnait le tout : 'Artie, si tu lis ça, c'est que t'es encore vivant, que t'as pas trop trop bu, que Li Xiao n'a pas fait sauté ta maison avec ses feux d'artifices, et que j'ai victorieusement réussi à empêcher Ally de te chanter _Flower of Scotland_ en guise de _Happy Birthday_. Bientôt tu seras aussi vieux que moi. Pour te prouver combien t'es vieux, voici quelques présents pour toi : une bouteille de mon fameux whisky qui, je te le rappelle, est quand même le cinquième meilleur mondial et le meilleur de France (dans tes dents, Francè), quelques unes de mes précieuses pièces de mon époque indépendante en tant que Royaume Anglo-Corse (j'ai toujours trouvé ton roi _goffu_, n'empêche) et donc que je t'aime toujours un peu, même si je suis avec ton frère à présent, et ce sextant. Oui, _THE_ sextant. Il me semble que je t'avais promis de te le rendre en… 1745, si je me rappelle bien. C'était de bonne guerre, vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir faire votre guerre de succession autrichienne chez moi ! Bon ben, _felice anniversariu_ vieille branche et _tanti basgi_ !'.

Le britannique rit à nouveau et les cadeaux de la corse allèrent rejoindre la pile de ceux qui avaient déjà été ouverts. Le cinquième paquet n'était pas très grand, pas très lourd et venait d'Erzsébet. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une poêle. Le message qui l'accompagnait était bien plus court et bien plus direct que les précédents : 'Conseil d'amie : ne laisse jamais, au grand jamais, les gens emmerder Alfred.'.

D'accord.

Il posa la poêle avec le reste en soupirant, moitié amusé, moitié dépassé, et se saisit d'un autre présent ; celui de Francis, pour être plus précis. C'était une petite boîte coquette, coquettement emballée et coquettement simple. Toujours dans la coquetterie, la grenouille. Il déchira l'emballage pour trouver un coffret Rolex. _Le malade_. C'était une _Cellini Date_, un des derniers modèles de l'année 2014. Un flash-back lui revint : Francis s'extasiait devant en ne sachant laquelle choisir entre la Date et la Time pour Matthew. Arthur avait tranché, agacé, en lui disant qu'il trouvait plus jolie la Date. Il était tombé dans le piège comme un débutant. 'Grand Frère France est trop fort à ce jeu-là ! Souris mon rosbif, je sais que tu t'es rendu compte de l'arnaque, et que tu dois probablement tirer la gueule et m'insulter. Tu es plus beau quand tu souris, petit frère. Joyeux Anniversaire !'. Il étouffa un grognement indigné et sortit la montre de son écrin : elle était vraiment trop magnifique. Le français était complètement fou. Il soupira et prit le paquet qui accompagnait celui de Francis, qui devait sans doute être celui de Matthew : un gel douche au sirop d'érable, un shampoing au sirop d'érable, une crème au sirop d'érable et une huile de massage comestible au sirop d'érable, accompagné d'un simple smiley clin d'œil. Aucun doute à avoir. Il se remit à rire et passa aux autres cadeaux.

Feliciano et Lovino lui avaient offert cinq immenses paquets de deux kilos chacun, de pâtes en forme de pénis. Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans savoir comment réagir. Il hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Il décida de rire avant d'ouvrir le paquet de Ludwig - qui lui passa l'envie de rire. L'allemand lui avait gracieusement offert une panoplie de débutant en BDSM, avec les manuels et les DVD qui allaient avec. 'Parfois, la routine s'installe. On a l'éternité pour pimenter les choses, n'est-ce pas ? _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ !'. Il sentit que, étrangement, dans le 'n'est-ce pas ?', Ludwig se cherchait lui-même une excuse. Arthur balaya au loin les images du joyeux petit italien portant ce genre de combinaison. Le cadeau d'Antonio était un peu plus normal, quoique légèrement insultant : il s'agissait d'une collection de livres de cuisine pour débutant. Il réprima l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur - ou plutôt, celle de l'espagnol -, et passa aux derniers cadeaux.

Roderich, quant à lui, lui avait dégoté, par on ne sait quel miracle, un concert privé du célèbre pianiste autrichien Alfred Brendel, dont Arthur était un immense fan. L'anglais, en lisant la note qui indiquait le jour, le lieu et l'heure, fut très touché de l'attention, car le pianiste avait officiellement annoncé sa retraite en 2008. Il considéra un instant d'amener son américain avec lui, puis, se ravisa.

Yao, sans grand étonnement, lui avait offert une multitude de plats chinois, ainsi que des pass pour de la nourriture à volonté dans divers restaurants du quartier de China Town de Londres. Voilà qui allait faire aussi plaisir à Alfred et son estomac sans fond. Liam s'était débrouillé pour apporter un gigantesque aquarium de poissons tropicaux venant tout droit de sa précieuse barrière de corail. Et le paquet de Toby était étrangement pourvus de trous : il l'ouvrit et découvrit trois curieux oiseaux nommés 'Kiwis'. Une note les accompagnait : 'Prends-en soin, c'est une espèce menacée à laquelle je tiens beaucoup ! Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Kate de retomber enceinte, grand frère ? S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaît ? Happy Birthday !'. Arthur avait mal aux joues à force de sourire. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Peter et Kaelin, comme deux gentils petits enfants, s'étaient contentés de couronnes de fleurs et de dessins. Pourquoi ses sourcils étaient aussi gros ?!

Le cadeau d'Alistair était habituel : une bouteille de whisky. Mais Arthur ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en voyant que, cette année, la marque avait changé ; c'était une Linkwood millésimée de 1946. Une bouteille à trois mille euros. Il déglutit et prit la morceau de papier où son frère avait griffonné quelque chose : 'Laisse moi encore un peu de temps pour accepter l'amérloque. _Happy birthday lil bro_'. Il sourit et eut envie de pleurer. Les temps avec sa famille avaient été difficiles, mais cela allait mieux. Il posa la bouteille. Puis, il se tourna vers le dernier paquet restant.

Celui d'Alfred.

Arthur commença par ouvrir la boîte, qui commença à chanter, par on ne sait quel maléfice, PS. I Love You des Beatles. Le premier des paquets était de petite taille : il contenait une tasse de thé et sa soucoupe en or massif. Bling bling, à l'image de l'américain. Une phrase était gravée dessus, moins bling bling : '_Love asks me no questions, and gives me endless support__._'. Il reconnut Shakespeare et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le second paquet était aussi petit que léger. Il y trouva la plume de corbeau qu'il avait un jour donné à Alfred pour qu'il puisse lui écrire des lettres quand il se sentirait trop seul chez lui, accompagnée d'un vieux papier : '_Love is like a child, __t__hat longs for everything it can come by_'. Il reconnut une nouvelle fois Shakespeare, écrit par la main encore peu sûre d'un jeune Alfred. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra un peu plus, et il prit en main le dernier cadeau, qui lui, était plus légèrement plus grand et beaucoup plus lourd que les deux précédents. Les Beatles tournaient en boucle, mais il ne se lassait pas des paroles. Il prit une grand inspiration et l'ouvrit ; pour avoir le souffle complètement coupé la seconde d'après.

Il y avait une dague dans la boite. Une dague au prix absolument inestimable. Elle mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres et ressemblait presque à une épée courte, en quelque sorte. La lame était exceptionnellement bien conservée. Les tranchants étaient acérés comme des lames de rasoir. Le manche était en or blanc, et était tapissé de filigrane en or jaune. Il était décoré d'un énorme rubis en son centre, deux énormes serpents s'enroulaient autour de celui-ci, eux-même décorés de plusieurs saphirs, émeraudes et diamants. Arthur resta ébahi devant la dague. Sa dague.

Sa dague, qu'il avait perdu des siècles auparavant pendant une bataille contre Antonio. Sa dague la plus précieuse. Sa dague, dont il avait pleuré la perte pendant des jours - lui qui ne pleurait même pas la perte d'un membre d'équipage. Il avait perdu un œil, mais il s'en foutait : il avait perdu sa dague. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Alfred avait pleuré quand il était revenu le voir, borgne. Il avait dû lui expliquer, au milieu de ses pleurs, qu'en tant que nation, les blessures physiques disparaissaient, ce qui ne l'avait pas spécialement consolé. Il avait fini par bercer le petit américain dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, en lui contant une histoire, l'histoire d'un roi déchu, qui perdait l'amour de ceux qu'il aimait. L'histoire simplifiée du Roi Lear de Shakespeare. C'était sa pièce préférée, et il aimait réciter les plus belles de ses citations à Alfred, lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Arthur prit d'une main tremblante le dernier morceau de papier qui accompagnait son arme favorite.

« _I love you more than words can wield the matter,_

_Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty__._ »

Arthur monta en courant les escaliers et sauta sur le pauvre américain endormi, ce qui le réveilla brutalement. Il marmonna des choses inintelligibles alors que son anglais l'inondait de _merci_ en le couvrant de baisers et de larmes. Quand son cerveau se mit enfin en marche - au bout d'environ cinq minutes de ce cirque -, Alfred comprit la réaction étrange de son amant et se contenta d'ouvrir en grand les bras. Arthur s'allongea sur son torse, tout en continuant de pleurer sa joie, son amour. L'américain posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et murmura : _Happy birthday, darling_.

* * *

**Je pense que certains points méritent deux ou trois éclaircissements ; les voici.**

**1) Après avoir relu la première partie, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas rendu le RusPru si évidemment que ça. En fait, mon headcanon est que Gilbert refuse d'aller vivre chez Ivan parce qu'il y fait beaucoup trop froid (et que ça lui rappelle l'opération Barbarossa pendant WWII, aussi) et oblige le russe à venir en Allemagne s'il veut être avec lui. Donc, celui-ci attaque en sous-entendu Gilbert en disant qu'il se sent seul chez lui.**

**2) Li Xiao est appelé Leon par Arthur, car en cas de nom anglais, c'est celui qu'Himaruya préfère, vu qu'il ne lui a donné que des noms potentiels. Donc, paf, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups, c'est mon headcanon et il me plaît bien !**

**3) Oui, mon obsession est de faire un Matthew jaloux, possessif et dominant. Parce qu'il est badass et parce qu'il le vaut bien.**

**4) Après m'être un peu renseignée dans les abysses du fandom, j'ai constitué mon propre headcanon pour Alistair. En voici le résumé : Arthur et lui s'aiment énormément à présent, même s'ils n'oublient pas qu'ils se sont longtemps tapés sur la gueule (ce qui ressort quand ils boivent, d'où le coup du _Flower of Scotland_) ; il adore Matthew avec qui il jouait lorsqu'il était une petite colonie ; il n'aime pas vraiment Alfred après ce qu'il a fait à son petit Arthur. Et je l'ai mis avec Luna parce que... deux indépendantistes ensemble, c'était bien trop tentant ! Et parce que j'en avais envie aussi, ce sont des OC, je peux tout me permettre naaaaah :3**

**5) J'ai un faible pour mettre en caméo ma chère Luna, aussi, habituez-vous à la voir pointer le bout de son nez assez souvent !**

**6) Kaelin est Wy, Liam est Australie et Toby est Nouvelle-Zélande.**

**7) Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Shakespeare. Non, non. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Et je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Arthur récitant du Shakespeare non plus. Non. C'est vous qui inventez ! (et un headcanon de plus !)**

**8) Pourquoi de tels cadeaux ? Chais pas. J'avais envie. Ce sont des nations bon sang, ils se servent comme ils veulent et demandent ce qu'ils veulent, on le leur donne sans rien dire (encore un headcanon, sorry not sorry) !**

**9) Comme me l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Sacaly Amroma en review, la relation d'Arthur et Francis peut porter à confusion. Donc, voilà mon headcanon : ils sont meilleurs amis/meilleurs ennemis. Francis considère le britannique comme son petit frère (parce qu'après tout, il l'a élevé, c'est canon !) et ils ont beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Bon, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'ils se tapent encore dessus et s'insultent, mais pas de manière aussi méchante que comme montré la plupart du temps. Je suis particulièrement fatiguée de toutes ces fanfictions où ils sont pires ennemis 'je vais te découper en morceaux enfoiré de rosbif/frog' et surtout, SURTOUT, fatiguée des fanfictions qui présentent Francis comme le connard de service, et plus précisément, le connard de service qui veut voler Arthur à Alfred en cas de USUK/UKUS. Voilà. C'était mon coup de gueule du jour. Tous les personnages sont adorables, tous méritent de l'amour, merde ! :3**

**10) Hum...? Désolé pour le retard et j'espère que cela vous a plus ! :D**


End file.
